You Came Back
by Skire
Summary: Weiss and Ruby connect as partners. {White Rose} [One Shot]


You Came Back!

**-(After Initiation)-**

Ruby and Weiss were walking down the hall of their new dormitory floor. Happy that thee ceremony was over and that they were finally being given the chance to rest. Ruby skipped happily down the hall. She hadn't expected for her to picked as the leader of their team. She expected maybe Blake, since she seemed the most mature out of all of them.

**THUD.**

The maroon haired girl turned to look behind her. She gasped as she saw Weiss collapse onto one knee.

"Weiss!"

Ruby was immediately by her partner's side. She was eternally greatful for Weiss since she had saved her life during the initiation mission. Weiss wasbreathing a little heavy and was swearing a bit.

"I-I'm fine..." Weiss stated as she tried to get back up, only to stumble, being caught by Ruby.

"No, you're not." Ruby stated the obvious. "What's wrong?"

"I just... used up a bit too much energy on our last attack." Weiss confessed. It was true though. She hadn't ever tried summoning so many Dust Circles_** (A/N: I have no idea what they're called.)**_ in a few seconds before. Ruby's brow scrunched up as she looked at her partner who was in Pain. Breathing in and out deeply, Ruby wrapped an arm around the heiress' shoulders and the other hooked under her knees. Ruby picked up the white haired girl with ease, seeing as she can carry a weapon twice her size and weight.

"R-Ruby!" The heiress felt her cheeks burn as her maroon haired partner carried her bridal style.

"You're tired and this is the least I can do for you Weiss..." Ruby said as she carried her partner down the hall. The heiress did not resist any longer and mereley put her arms around her younger partner's shoulders.

"Fine." Weiss grumbled and hid her blushing face into Ruby's shoulder. The dark red haired girl smiled at her partner and proceeded to their room.

They had been assigned a floor to share with Team JNPR, and a room to accomodate the pair of partners. Ruby carried the snow princess into their's and used the heel of her boots to close the door behind her.

"You can let me down now." Weiss said softly.

"I think I'll place you down on your bed, that's fine right?" Ruby smiled down at the white haired princess. Feeling the heat creep up with her cheeks Weiss merely nodded into Ruby's shoulder. As she was finally let down, Weiss let out a breath she didn't she was holding.

"You okay Weiss?" Ruby asked as she kneeled down in front of the white haired girl.

"O-Of course I'm fine!" Weiss scowled, trying to put up an image. "I told you, I'm just a little tired."

"Uhmm... Okay then." Ruby said, scratching her head. "Uh... Thanks again, for, you know, saving me." The red hooded girl said.

"Well, wouldn't it be a bother if my partner suddenly died on me?" Weiss said. "I did it so I could pass."

Ruby smiled up at her, knowing Weiss was simply embarassed. "Thanks anyway!"

Weiss crossed her arms and looked away, hoping to hide the blush on her face.

"Well, I'm gonna go out for a bit and maybe hang with Yang, okay?" Ruby smiled as she stood up and opened the door, "Bye!" She waved.

"Ah! Wait... What!?" Weiss called out but she was sure that she wasn't heard. She sighed. "What a childish... urk..." Weiss winced lightly and laid back on her bed. "That Red... making me worry about her..."

**-(Later)-**

Weiss was already prepared and ready for bed. Her things had been put away and she just had a refreshing hot bath, and while she had done all those, her partner still hasn't come back. The white haired heiress looked over to Ruby's side which was still bare.

"Where is that girl?" Weiss wondered out loud.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Weiss looked at the door._ It can't be Ruby, that girl would probably just barge inside._ She said to herself. "It's open."

She was a little surprised when Yang came into the room, wearing a plain yellow shirt and white shorts, a black jacket draped over her shoulders.

"Hey, Princess." Yang waved.

"Don't call me that." Weiss scowled. "What brings you here?"

"Oh," Yang played with her hair a bit, a habit of hers. "I was actually looking for Ruby, have you seen her?"

Weiss stood up and a look of worry flashed over her for a second, "She said she was going to hang out with you..."

"Eh? I haven't seen her since the Teaming assignments." Yang said.

"That dunce." Weiss growled, "If she does something stupid, she better remember that she's not the only who's going to get punished if she gets caught!"

"Hey hey! Calm down, Snow Angel."

"Stop with these absurd nicknames!"

"I'm sure Ruby just went out for a wh- eh...!" Yang looked past Weiss and out the window.

"What? What is it?" Weiss asked as she looked out the window as well, not noticing anything out of the norm. It was a normal night, the moon was full and out, it was illuminating beautifully. She looked back at Yang who had a sad smile on her face. "What's wrong?" Weiss crossed her arms and glared at Yang, "Stop gawking, at whatever it you are looking at and answer me!"

"Don't worry about Ruby..." Yang said. "She's fine, I'm sure..." The blonde said and turned back towards the door, "Sorry for bothering you Princess."

Weiss grabbed Yang's shoulder, "Where is she?"

"It's better to leave her be, alright?"

"I'm her partner and senior. I'm responsible for her."

Yang chuckled, "That's right. She's your responsibility now." Yang put an arm around Weiss and hugged her. "Take good care of Ruby... Or I'll kick your petite little ass."

Weiss looked confused, why was Yang acting this way?

"She's probably at the roof, right now." Yang stated as she moved away from Weiss and out the door. "Go get her, Princess." She said and closed the door behind her. Weiss stood there for a moment, stunned.

**-(Dorm Rooftop)-**

A lone figure sat upon the rooftop, wrapped tightly in a red cloak as she looked up at the moon. A soft sob was carried away by the wind. Shaking lightly, Ruby looked up a little more, tears trailing down her cheeks glistened as the moonlight reflected upon them. A small smile gracing her lips.

"I did it sis..." She whispered softly, "I got one step closer to being a huntress."

Weiss was watching the younger girl. Something in her chest ached as she heard sobs coming from Ruby.

Lowering her head, Ruby buried her face in her arms which propped up on her knees. "I wish you were here..." She said quietly. Ruby reached into her pocket and brought out her phone, she slid it open and went to a play list. Seeing as she was alone, she decided not to use her head phones and play the song she had loved ever since she heard it for the first time. The artist's name was Jeff Williams and Casey Lee Williams. The song she was playing described how she felt so greatly, it became her favourite the moment she heard it.

_'I couldn't take it couldn't stand another minute..._

_Couldn't bear another day without you in it._

_All of the joy that I had known for my life,_

_was stripped away from me the minute that you died.'_

The song continued and Ruby simply listened to it.

Weiss has had enough of seeing Ruby looking so weak. This wasn't her partner. Her partner was energetic and happy-do lucky. She wasn't like this... Then again, what did she know about her partner? She isn't one to believe that no one has masks, after all, she's wearing one too. The heiress finally had enough and walked up to the red cloaked girl.

"Ruby." She called. The heiress saw the red haired girl stiffen as she raised her head ever so slightly, but did not look back. Ruby shut her phone off and quickly wiped her eyes using her arm.

"W-Weiss." Ruby croaked. "What are you doing here?" She asked, not looking back at her partner at all.

"I was looking for you of course." Weiss said. "Curfew is soon and you didn't come back at all, you even lied about hanging out with your blonde sister." Weiss rested her weight on one leg and crossed her arms. "What are you even doing here?"

"I um... Got lost..." Ruby replied.

"Do you think I'm stupid enough to believe that Red!?" Weiss growled.

"Can you please leave me alone for now, Weiss?"

The heiress did not comply with her partner's wish, instead she fixed her night gown and sat beside the red cloaked girl. "I don't believe I can." Weiss replied, "And I will not leave until you tell me what is upsetting you." She stated.

Ruby turned her head over so slightly to the direction of her partner, her hood cover her face. "W-what...?"

"I'm sure you heard me Ruby." Weiss said as she looked at Ruby, her expression softened a bit. "We're partners, much to my dismay, but as I said, you're fine." The heiress pursed her lips, this wasn't going the way she had hoped. "We're partners." She repeated, "We're each other's responsibilities and we take care of each other."

Ruby simply stared at Weiss for a moment. Registering what the white haired girl was saying. "Are you being... nice?"

Weiss felt her face heat up, "I can be nice!" She says, "What makes you think I can't be nice!?"

Ruby giggles, the sound makes Weiss feel less nervous about the situation. Why was she nervous? Because she had never tried to comfort anyone before.

"Weiss..."

"Yes Ruby?"

"Do you really hate me being your partner that much?" The red cloaked girl asks. Weiss stiffens a moment before looking away a bit, hiding her face in her arm. The only way we can actually work together is being honest with one another.

"N-No... I was actually glad."

"You were?"

"Yeah... You were the first one to actually say that you wanted to be my friend, despite not knowing anything about me or my family." The heiress confessed before shaking her head, "Ruby Rose! Stop trying to change the subject."

Ruby smiled and lifted her head to look at Weiss in the eyes. Her tears had stopped flowing but her nose was red and so were her eyes. "I thought I was doing a pretty good job, though."

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose, "Look Ruby. We're partners, and it's in our best interest if we don't have secrets from one another. If we do, this will only hinder our team work and lower our trust with each other. How can we trust our lives to the other if we aren't even honest with ourselves?"

The heiress' statement shocked the younger girl. Ruby lowered her head, "You're right..." She agreed.

"So tell me again, what are you doing up here?" Weiss asked her partner once again.

Ruby sighed, "It's a full moon tonight." Ruby stated, "Every full moon, I always go somewhere where I can be alone and talk to my sister."

"Your sister?" Weiss asked carefully,

"Y-yeah..." Ruby sobbed. "Obviously, I got adopted into Yang's family when my sister was killed. We were living alone, our parents abandoned us. She was killed by grimm."

"I... I'm sorry to hear that." Weiss said.

"I promised to become a huntress, so no one else would have to hurt like I did." Ruby smiled at Weiss, her tears flowing. Weiss reached up and used her thumb to wipe away Ruby's tears.

"That's very honourable Ruby." Weiss whispered and before she knew, Ruby had lunged and hugged the white haired girl. Weeping into her partner's collar. Getting over her initial shock, Weiss wrapped an arm around her younger partner and rubbed her back. "I-It's all right Ruby..."

The red haired girl kept hugging her.

Weiss remembered how her mother used to comfort her. She would sing a song while rocking her gently. The white haired heiress took Ruby up in her arms, her partner burying her face into the crook of Weiss' neck. Next, Weiss sang.

_Mirror, tell me something..._

_Tell me who's the loneliest of all._

_Mirror, tell me something..._

_Tell me who's the loneliest of all._

_Mirror, what's inside me?_

_Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?_

Ruby's sobbing died down as Weiss continued to sing. The red haired girl looked up and saw that Weiss had closed her eyes.

_Mirror, Mirror. What's behind you?_

_Save me from the things I see. _

_I can keep it from the world,_

_Why won't you let me hide from me?_

_Mirror, Mirror._

_Tell me something..._

_Who's the loneliest of all?_

The red haired girl sniffed and reached up, touching Weiss' scar.

_I'm the loneliest... of all..._

They were quiet for a moment. Weiss opened her eyes and looked down at Ruby, who was still holding her face. The red haired girl's thumb rubbing her scar.

"You have a beautiful voice..." Ruby commented.

"Thank you..." Weiss replied, unconsciously leaning her face into Ruby's palm.

"How did you get this anyway?" The red haired girl asked, not taking her eyes off of Weiss' scar. "And remember, no secrets..." Ruby added, with a small smile on her face.

Weiss sighed. Her own words used against her. How fateful.

"To put it simply... I was stupid." Weiss said. "But I regret nothing."

"Don't be so cryptic." Ruby pouted. The red haired girl rolled over and moved lower so that she was resting on Weiss lap and was looking up at the white haired girl.

It was so weird. How did they even end up like this? Weiss asked herself. So comfortable with one another. They moved so familiar with their partner. It was not something the heiress was accustomed to. She stared at Ruby for a full minute. Wondering why.

"Weiss?" Ruby called out to her partner.

"Oh, sorry." Weiss apologized.

"Tell me..." Ruby whined. The heiress rolled her eyes. This girl was so gloomy earlier, to think she could turn a 180 so quickly.

"It was a test..." Weiss explained. "My parents said that they would only allow me to become a huntress if I defeated my royal guard..."

"Since you're here, you defeated it right?"

Weiss nodded, "Not it." She said. "Her."

"Huh?"

Weiss looked away, willing the tears not to flow. "My Royal Guard. Every member of the Schnee family has one." Weiss explains. "Since I was planning on becoming a huntress, I had to defeat her since I would not need her." Weiss closed her eyes tightly, "She was like a second mother to me. She taught me everything I know."

"Weiss..." Ruby whispered.

"Obviously, I defeated her..." Weiss said, loosing her self control she lowered her head, a sob escaping her lips. "I killed her... For my selfish reasons... But I promised her that her sacrifice would not be in vain... I will become a huntress..."

Ruby reached up and brought her partner down, hugging her. It was a little awkward, but it was the thought that counts. The action was taken deeply by the heiress, no one has ever shown her such Despite the situation they were in, Ruby was glad. She was getting much closer to her partner. She was seeing a whole new side of the heiress. A side she had decided to care for. Once the heiress calmed down, she pushed herself up. A blush across her face,

"Thank you Ruby..." She said.

"Hey, we're partners." The red haired girl grinned.

Weiss smiled a small smile. For a moment, the two partners simply just looked at one another. A gust of wind, and a shiver from an heiress. Ruby sat up and opened her red cloak to the heiress. Weiss accepted the invitation and snuggled up next to Ruby.

"You know..." Ruby whispered, "I was really glad you came back for me."

Weiss rested her head on Ruby shoulders, "I am too." The heiress replied.

* * *

**THIS TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE. OH MY GOD.**

**I really can't write Weiss good ;w;**

**ANYWAY! Here it is! A White Rose One shot!**

**Oh yeah, and the sister theory was a thought of a genius! Go to my profile and then to my tumblr. I'm sure I reblogged/liked her post about it.**

** nonowaru. tumblr post/61345986099/rwby-speculation-the-one-ruby-los t**

**here it is if you want it now. **

**Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please leave a review!**

**Ciao~**


End file.
